


Prompt fic: Ribbons/Regene

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [21]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regene believes in giving some of his richest customers special treatment, but Ribbons is always a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: Ribbons/Regene

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=166884#t166884>
> 
> Written for the following prompt: So we kind of know the relation between Regene and Ribbons, since he was (finally <3) mentioned on the last fic and I'm happy with that, but how they relationship are, FOR REAL? Do they fuck? (oh plz, tell me they do!) How is it? (I told this already, but my guilty pleasure really is Ribbons/Regene xD)

Ribbons' fingers curl around Regene's jaw, their touch feather light. "You are everything I have ever wanted."  
  
Regene doesn't believe that statement for a second, but he's cunning enough to hold his tongue. It won't do to show his hand too early. Besides, there'll be plenty of time for that later. _Once he's fleeced the bastard for all he's worth._  
  
Regene gives the tip of Ribbons' cock another lick, then lifts his head. Smirking, he carefully extracts Ribbons' wandering hand from his hair, pulls it to his mouth, and kisses the fingertips. "Coming from you, that is compliment _indeed_."  
  
Ribbons smiles demurely, _the smug fucker_ , then places his hand back in Regene's hair and pushes down until Regene is almost choking on hard flesh.  
  
Regene snarls internally, but outwardly he moans like a wanton whore.  
  
"I think I might buy another of your paintings." Says Ribbons idly, his hand on Regene's cranium not yielding an inch. "That one of the boy and the angel is particularly exquisite."  
  
 _It'll cost you a lot too_ , thinks Regene. But that thought is derailed when a sudden wave of hot pleasure is forcibly thrust into his mind.  
  
Regene moans for real this time, and Ribbons smiles.


End file.
